


youth

by aestheticmemeprince



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slight Smut, Tord you done goofed up, over protective Tom, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticmemeprince/pseuds/aestheticmemeprince
Summary: Edd had always had a crush on tord but never told him. Now that he's leaving. Edd finally tells how feels. And it's left with a little surprise from tord.





	1. Chapter 1

The day tord announced he was moving out Shocked me. As well as Matt. Tom didn't seem to care. I started to grow feelings for tord. I have to confess to him.

" hey tord can I tell you something " I Look down at the ground 

" sure tell me what you have to say". He replied .

" I love you ". I got really close to him. When he didn't say anything back. " you know what, what I said was stupid ". I was about to leave but tord grabbed me. 

" why don't we go to my room my beautiful omega". He started to rub my cheek. And pulled me to his bed room. " I'll probably won't be around your heat but we can do it now". He said .

And then he threw me to the bed and processed to get on top of me. " do you want me edd". He breath down on my neck .

In a raspy voice I replied " yes alpha. I need you." I held on to his sweater 

tord place his face against my neck.  
" you smell so good, pure and innocent, I love it." He started to take off my pants and then my boxers. And finally his clothing. 

He warped his arms around my waist. And processed to thrust his cock in me. It felt so good. But it sucked to know that he's leaving. 

Tord sinked his face against my neck. " I wish I could mate with you but at last I can't". 

Kinda wish this never end . I want to be with him forever 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in tord arms. He was still asleep. I didn't wanna wake him so I watched him sleep. 

It wasn't in till he moved " I know your awake." He looked at me. " you look cute. I'm miss you when I leave." He got up and start to get dress. 

" where are you going ". I asked .

" I'm finish packing". He answered while throwing me his sweater. 

" what's this for". I asked 

" keep it as a memory of me". He answered. " put it on " he grabbed my Chin. 

I slipped the red sweater over my body. 

"Du er søt " he said and he warped his arms around my waist. " I can imagine you with my pups you know."

I quickly laugh " tord you know is impossible for a omega to get pregnant when their aren't on their heat". I said . 

He laugh back. " I guess I have to imagine then".

I buried my face into tord's pillow. It smelt so good. The smell made me felt safe.  
\------------------------------------------

It took a couple weeks for tord to move away completely. We said our goodbyes expected for Tom .

I felt upset and lost when tord left. It took me a month to move on.

I began to realize I miss my heat. I try to think of other reasonable reason to miss my heat . Like stress, that probably why. I can't be pregnant.

It impossible to conceive when your not in heat. I didn't think about for awhile I just moved on and try to worried about other stuff. 

The thought didn't reappear in my mind in till I stared show symptoms. Like this one morning.

I woke up one morning and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Matt and Tom were already down there talking about a new movie coming up. I ignore them an grabbed cola from fridge. And took a sip.

Something unexpected happened. The cola didn't taste the same. It tasted the awful. Like chemicals and it felt really weird. I ran to the sink and vomited everything . 

Tom and Matt ran by my side

" edd are you alright ". They said in unison.

" yeah " I replied back. " I probably drank a bad batch of cola. 

" let me see". Tom said taking the drinking out my hand. And said back " taste the same to me ".

Matt took a sip too and said the same thing. 

" maybe your body is rejecting the cold". Matt laughed.

" maybe ". I nervously laughed.

In all honesty I was just trying think ways why it happen with out me being pregnant idea popping in my head. 

It could be just a stomach flu. Or at least I hope it is.


	2. Life itself

Ever since the incident in the kitchen I've been really tired even when I just slept . I also been really nausea. Even the scents makes me puke. 

With everything happening I didn't want Tom and Matt to find out what was going. They don't need to worried about me . My thoughts were stopped when I heard my name being called.

" edd breakfast ". Tom yelled . 

I try to get out of bed but I felt too tired to. It was a long and painful process but I managed.

When I enter the kitchen. Matt was already at the table looking at himself and Tom was still cooking. 

Once he serve us the food. The smell hit me. And made me run to the bathroom. Vomiting everything in to the toilet.Tom and Matt ran in the bathroom to see me how I was.

" Edd are you okay". Matt asked 

" yeah I'm fine". I answered back.

" Edd I think you need to see a doctor". Said Tom.

I washed of my mouth and exit the bathroom and face my friends.

" I don't you guys maybe is just a stomach flu it will pass trust me". I said 

" you said that last week Edd... Plus you smell more different I can't but my finger on it". Tom said in a concerning voice.

" guess I should, just to be on safe side". My voice sounds quit towards the end.

" I'll set up an appointment then". Sang Matt 

\---

A week after Tom got me to go to the doctors. The three of us wait for the doctor to call us up. The room felt some quite. I could feel people staring at me and Tom.

I was relieved when the nurse called us. 

" Edd the doctor will like to see you now". The nurse said as she open the door.

We all follow her to a room to a room and told us to wait for awhile. When she left. I sat myself on the examining table. While Tom and Matt played with the tongue presser.

The doctor walked in and sat in front of my. 

" hello Edd I'm doctor smith what seems to be the problem". She took out a pen and her clip board.

" well I've been getting nauseous, and I've Been more fatigue lately". I said while scratching my head 

" okay Edd I'm ask a couple questions don't worry, I ask all my patients this". She said .

" does any disease run in the family?". She asked 

" no" I replied.

" are you diagnose with anything?" She asked

" no" I said again .

" do you take any medicine or heat suspenders ". She asked.

" no and no" I said back

" okay have you had sex without protection lately ?" She asked.

I stopped myself from answering when Matt and Tom turn to me.

" why don't you two wait outside" smith suggest to the both of them.

They left the room and doctor smith turned back to me. 

" okay we can continue please answer me ,why don't you." She said.

" yeah I have". I looked down to the ground.

" how many sexual partners did you have". She asked while writing down.

" one". I answered back.

" hmmmmmm by any chance you miss you heat". She asked.

" yeah I did". I kept looking down to avoid eye contact with her. 

" Okay". She said while grabbing a plastic cup and handing it to me. " I want you to pee in this cup so I can run some test. And I also need to test your blood as well. She hand me the cup. I gave to her when i was done. Then she draw some blood out .

 

When she left to run the test tom and Matt came back in.

" what did she said Edd". Tom asked

" she's gonna run some test". I said 

" what if Edd is pregnant". Chirped Matt

I gave a nervous laugh.

" Matt that highly unlikely Edd doesn't have a mate". Argued Tom.

The doctor walked back in with a clipboard. When she came in we stayed quite and wait for her to talk.

" okay Edd we got the test back. And it shows that you don't have disease or infection". She confirmed . I was so happy but she said something else that broke me.

" but we did found something else". She said.

" what is it". I said. I swear that room was quite.

" congratulations your pregnant ". She announced.

I sat their in silence. Even Tom and Matt were shock.

The doctor wrote done something on a notepad. 

" okay Edd how about we do a an ultrasound to see how far along you are". the doctor said.

I just shook my head yes. And she call someone to bring the machine in. Once the nurse came in. The doctor ask me to lay down and lift my shirt up. I did what I was told and she put cold transparent blue gel on my stomach. And start to move around the wand thing in till she found something.

" there you go, it looks like your about 8 weeks pregnant". She announced.

" wow it small ". Matt chirped

" it looks like a kidney bean". Tom said.

The doctor clears her throat. "Would you like me to print a picture for you?" She asked.

I shook my head yes. She then print and hand it to me the photo.

The doctor quickly wrote something down in a note pad and hand it to me.

" tell me your decision on if want to keep it or not. If you do plan to keep I'll schedule an appointment to do a check. And same goes for not keeping it". She said politely

\--- 

The doctor let us go. We all went to the car and drove back home. The car ride was dead silent. I didn't like how it was quite. For some reason kept looking the photo of the unborn baby. My baby. Tord's baby.  
Our baby. When Tom car parked. I quickly got out of the car and dashed in the house. 

I was about to go to my room but the pair stopped me.

" we need to talk Edd". Tom proposed.

I walk towards the couch and sat down. While Matt sat next and Tom sat in front of me.

" okay first who the heck is father Edd?" Tom asked.

I stay quite and look down at floor. Tears start to pour down my face.

" Edd?!?" Matt asked 

" Edd just tell us." Tom groaned "I won't be mad". He said.

I stayed quiet for awhile before answering.

" .. i .. It's tt ..ords ". I cried while hiding my face.

" WHAT THAT FUCKING COMMIE!" Tom snapped.

" tord???" Matt asked.

I curled up in a ball leaning close to the beta and away from the venting alpha. 

" THAT COMMIE THAT FRICKING GOT EDD PREGNANT". Tom  
Vent on Matt 

" EDD DID HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU?" Tom kept yelling 

" no he didn't I actually want to do it". I cried.

" I SWEAR IF THAT THE FUCKING COMMIE COME BACK IM SPAZZ AND IM FIGHT HIM!" Tom continuing his venting 

Matt pulled me closer. Try to protect me from Tom.

" Tom come down please your not making this any better then already it is ". Matt scolded Tom. 

Tom finally calm down and took a breath before talking. 

" I'm sorry Edd I shouldn't act like this." He said while pulling me into a hug. " tell me Edd if you are gonna keep it Remember Matt and I fully support your decision". 

I stop to think. 

" I'm keeping the baby ". I announced while rubbing my stomach. 

" are you gonna tell tord?" Tom asked.

" yeah, are you gonna tell him that his pull out game was weak and now your carrying his child?" Matt asked.

I shook my head yeah. " I'll do it soon" I answered. " I'm go take a nap I'm pretty tired". I said .

" okay, I'll call you down when dinner is ready". Matt sang. 

I nodded my head and ran to my room. And lay myself on the bed . 

I took out my phone and look through my contacts in till Tord's name lit up. Sending him a quick and simple text was all I need to do. 

Edd: hey tord I need to tell you something important. Text me back when you have the time.

When I send it. It made scared. How would he react. Would he ignore me and not help raise our kid or would he come back. It seems he didn't text back . Maybe I should just call him.

I called but all I got was a ' the phone number you call didn't pick up if you like to leave a message please leave it after the beep.'

Once the beep happened. 

" he tord please call me back it really important". My voice start to break towards the end. And put my hand on my slightly curve stomach. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard my sobs.

Maybe I should sleep it off. Yeah that's what I need. 

I drift to sleep hoping tord answers me back. I hope he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy I finally uploaded it. Also point out the mistakes so I can go back and fix it .


	3. Take a slice

As Days went on. Life was a bit normal except Tom and Matt didn't want me going on dangerous adventures. They have been overprotective of me lately. Especially Tom for some reason.

" hey Edd, has tord called back? I mean it's been a week and that commie hasn't answered back. Plus you have another appointment next week" Tom asked.

" no he's must be too busy to answer back. Plus why are you so worried?" I answered back.

" well since tord seems he doesn't care about you and your kid well being. You have me and Matt at least". Tom answered back. 

" well maybe I should try to call him again". I said as I got up from the table. 

" yeah that might be the best, if the commie doesn't call back on the 60 message get Matt and I. So we can spam the fuck out him." Tom sang.

I nodded my head and left to my room. Pulling out my phone seeing the 20 voice mails for him. I press to call but was left with the answering machine.

" it me Edd still need to tell you something please call back". It went on.

" please is really important, life changing stuff tord."

" tord please answer me I need you."

" you know what if your gonna ignore my phone call might as well tell.. I'm pregnant." I quickly hanged and waited twenty minutes before calling . 

" please answer me I need". My voice began to crack as I got my last message before running to tom and Matt.

" tord I thought you love me. Did that day meant nothing. Do I mean nothing to you. Does our unborn child mean anything to... I love you tord I hope you know that". I hanged up before crying into my knees.

I decided to get matt and toms help.   
For the whole Time tom had me against him crying on his shoulder.

" LISTEN HEAR COMMIE IF YOU DONT CALL BACK EDD I SWEAR ON SUSAN THAT I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB TO LIMB". Tom vent on phone.

" yo tod or tord who ever you are. I don't seem to remember you. Anyway you got Edd knocked up and be dad" Matt said .

We tired for hours to try get in contact with tord. When I called I was hit with something.

' the number you try to contact with no longer exists'

I dropped my phone to ground and burry my hands to my face. And cry. 

Tom and Matt ran by my side and confront me. 

" Edd is going to be okay" Matt said.

" yea Edd who needs that commie scum bag anyway. He doesn't deserve you or them". Tom announced.

Tom quickly cupped my faces. And whisper. " we're here for you Edd remember that". 

Nod my head and wiped my tears away. " I'm go take a nap ". I said while still crying. I didn't really wanted to move so, I continue to wipe the tears away.

" would it make you feel better if Matt and I be with you until you fall asleep?" Tom asked. 

I nod my head yes. Then we all got up to my room. Before we lay down Matt and Tom build a pillow fort along with blanket. Also Matt's beanie babies came along. The bed felt so comfortable and safe. 

I lay down between Matt and Tom. They both were soothing me as I continue to cry about Tord. We end up sleeping on the same bed.

\---

After the ' tord incident ' I've been trying to move on. Mainly because my well being and my baby's well being. 

I was at the kitchen table trying to eat my breakfast without geting sick. 

" hey guys since is Halloween are we gonna do anything?" Matt asked.

" well I have a doctors appointment and Tom promised me that he'll take me" I answered back . " do you wanna tag along?" I asked.

" no it's fine, I think I'm make a Halloween theme food. And probably get scary movies or something so we can watch". Matt answered back.

" sound good to me" Tom and I answered back.

" tell me how the check up is and bring extra copy's of the ultrasound " Matt chirped.

\----

When Tom was driving me to the appointment. I was looking through a couple of Halloween costume for pregnant people. It quite cute honestly. I didn't realize I was laughing a bit.

" what's so funny " Tom Asked.

" umm it's a bit weird". I answered back.

" come on Edd just tell me I won't judge" Tom said 

" I was looking at photos of Halloween costume that pregnant people wear. And I thought it was cute". I said while blushing.

Tom just chuckled. And I hit his shoulder.

" not funny Tom" I angrily said.

" I'm sorry but that would be really cute." Tom kept laughing.

I quickly turn my head to the window and just blush.

" so Edd what do you want the kid first Halloween costume to be?" Tom asked.

" omg a bumble bee would be hella adorable." I answered back and we both just laugh at the thought.

 

" so do you want a boy or girl" Tom asked. 

I stop and thought about " I kinda want a boy but a girl would be cute to have". I answered back 

" maybe they will replace tord" Tom laughed.

Since tord was still a touchy subject. I Try ignore Tom.

" sorry I didn't mean to make you upset". Tom said 

" it's fine " I said. The hold car ride was silent.

\---

Once we we're at the doctors. Smith already pulled us to her room.

" good morning Edd how's your day been". She cheerfully asked 

" good thanks for asking ". I answered.

" we're going check for a couple thing". She said.

" like what?" Tom asked. 

" well blood pressure or to see if there any compaction". She answered back.

Once she check for blood pressure and told me it was all, good. She then took some blood vitals. 

" wow wow what's that for." Tom asked.

" well like I said were checking if the fetus is okay and doesn't have any abnormalities." She answered back. 

Tom just nod his head and let the doctor do her job. 

" now that's done how about an ultrasound" she asked.

We both shook are heads and she brought the machine in. 

" okay Edd lay down and lift up your shirt" she asked.

I did what I was told. She put the cold transparent blue gel and stared to move around the wand against my stomach in till she found something.

" okay here we are, your about 10 weeks pregnant, the baby is in average size, would you like to hear the heart beat?" She asked.

I shook my head yes. She then press a couple buttons. Tom and I then heard a loud heart beat. 

" want to print a picture?" She asked.

" yes please and can I get a extra picture my friend wants one." I asked 

She nodded and hand me the photos.

" okay before you leave I'm give you prenatal vitamins and your gonna need to drink more water, any questions". She Asked.

" well I connsvie without being in heat has that possible and I heard you can have Miscarriage by getting scared?" I asked

" well the chance of getting pregnant while not being in heat isn't uncommon actually. It's one of the mistakes people make. And no, you can't miscarry because get spooked that's just a myth" she answered back.

Me and Tom shook are head.

" so I'm guessing you're the baby daddy, here's a pamphlet on parenting classes". She proposed and handed Tom the pamphlet.

" I'm actually not the father ,I'm just here for moral support." He said 

" yeah the father isn't in the picture ". I said while looking at the ground.

" I'm sorry to hear that. But there are class the supports Single parents". She said.

" thanks". I said and got off the examination table. 

" you have another appointment in another week". She said .

Then me and Tom went on our way.

\----

When we got home Matt greeted us. 

" hey how was the appointment?" Matt asked.

" it went well and here." I said as I handed him the copy of the ultrasound.

" aww their so small and cute." Matt cried.

" yup I bet is going to be a boy". Tom announced.

" Matt pfff it totally a girl ". Matt argued.

" care to make a bet ". Tom asked .

" I'm listening". Matt answered back .

" I bet you 20$ that it's a boy". Tom said.

" I bet you 20$ that it's a girl ". Matt said and took there hands the shook on it.

" wait how do we find out". Matt asked 

" how about I do a gender reveal thingy". I answered and two just nod their heads.

" okay so how about a movie." Matt Sang.

We both nodded and head for the couch. 

" what movie are we watching?" Tom asked.

" oh rocky horror picture show if that's cool with you dudes". Matt replied.

" I'm cool with it"I said and Tom nodded.

Matt started the movie. And left to kitchen. I started to shiver. I just curled up to keep myself warm. 

Tom took me by surprise when he warped a blanket around me.

" sorry didn't meant to scare you." Tom apologize.

Matt came in the room with homemade pizza.

" here you are". He said as he handed us a slice of pizza. For whole entire movie we sang along. I sadly fell asleep after Eddie played.

I woke up once the last song played. Is was then I realized I fell asleep against tom's chest and he had his arm warped around my shoulder. Matt was also asleep. 

I decided to go back asleep against Tom. He made me feel warm, and safe. I rested my hand on my stomach and drift to sleep.

\--

My eyes were slightly open when I heard my friends talking.

" hey Matt I'm take Edd to his room." Tom said. 

" okay I'll clean up here then". Matt said.

" I'll come back to help once Edd is in bed." Tom said as he scooped me up bridal style. And walked towards my room.

He pulled the cover down and then gently tucked me under my covers. Tom rubbed my checks gently. 

" man tord must be a fool for abandoning you." Tom sigh. What took me by surprise was when he kissed my forehead. " sleep tight Edd " he said before leaving my room.

Before I went back to sleep. I could feel heat on my checks. ... Was I blushing . The thought just made me fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I feel like Matt would collect beanie babies.


	4. Poplar st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah quick stuff. I switch thing up a little to see how it works. And two Edd gets harassed so just a heads up.

It was a week later from when . had my second appointment. Smith recommend for me to come to appointments more often. For that fact I wasn't bond yet. And omegas who doesn't have a bond tend to have a risky pregnancy.

Before my next appointment Tom and Matt wanted to go get groceries before heading to the doctors.

" hey Edd you ready to go?" Tom yelled from the living room.

" yeah almost, just head to the car, I'll be there in a little bit" I answered as I tied my laces and got up to look at the mirror.

My stomach got slightly bigger but it wasn't noticeable. I was about to place my hand on the curve stomach but Tom yelled.

" Edd car now !" 

I yelled back . " okay "

\--

Matt and Tom sat in the front while I sat in the back. 

" so where's the baby gonna sleep? I mean Edd you have a small room". Matt asked.

" shit I was so worried about tord that I haven't thought about it. I'll move out my desk and they can stay in my room." I answered back.

" or I can move into tord's old room and the kid can have mines". Tom suggested .

" are you sure abo-" I was cut off when Tom hit the breaks really hard. My body jerked a little ,and cause me almost vomiting in the car but I stop myself by putting my hands over my mouth. 

" Tom what the hell". Matt shouted 

" sorry this idiot cut me off !" Tom Angry said. " Edd are you okay?" Tom finally calmed down and he turned around.

Kept my hand on my mouth. And shook my head no.

" okay I'm pulling over then." Tom said. And pulled over at a parking lot. 

I stepped out of the car and vomited very thing out. Tom and Matt we're behind me rubbing my back.

" you okay Edd?" Matt asked. I just nodded my head and got up to head for the car. 

And the others follow behind. For the whole time till we got to the store Tom wouldn't stop apologizing for hitting the breaks so hard. 

\--

Once we enter the store. Matt went to get more mirrors. I just helped Tom with the list.

" hey Tom I'm go get cereal okay". I said as I left for the cereal aisle.

" okay just be safe ". He replied back 

\--

For some reason, when I was at aisle the. I had an uneasy feeling. I couldn't put my finger on it so I brushed it off.

When I was looking for the right cereal to get. I started to think about tord. 

Where was he , what was he doing and how he was doing. I didn't realize someone was touching my hips . I thought it was Tom or Matt because you know, they play to much.

I jabbed them and said " not funny Tom". I thought it was Tom because it smells like a Alpha. When he talk I was taken by surprise.

" wow is a omega like you walking around unbond. You have really nice hips for carrying pups. I want to fuck the shit out of you. " he growled as he rubbed my hips to my thighs. I tightly warped my arms around my stomach. Try to protect my baby.

" hey stop touching me" I yelled while trying to shake lose of his grip. He then squeeze my hips really hard. Causing me to yelp.

Before I know it Tom was running down the aisle with Matt in the shopping cart. Tom then roughly pushed the shopping cart hitting the alpha. Matt went flying into the pyramid of paper towels causing it to knock down.

Tom roughly yanked the alpha away and threw him against the other aisle.

" get the fuck away from him " he screamed from the top of his lungs. 

I stood their shaking and tears falling from my eyes to my cheek. Matt came running by my side and asked if I'm okay. I just nod. 

Tom was still arguing with the alpha. While still having a tight grip around his collar.

" I don't give fuck, you never lay your hands on omega. Especially a pregnant omega. You and I know both that the can get really distress ". Tom was about throw a punch at the alpha but Matt stopped him.

" I'm not letting you do something you regret Tom" Matt said. He then dragged Tom out the store while having a arm around my shoulder.

Once we were far from the store. Matt vented.

" Tom you didn't have act like that, violence wasn't the answer, especially around Edd.". Matt accused.

" that fucking guy touched Edd". Tom argued.

" yeah but you could of told the manger or call the police instead of nearly getting charged with battery or put Edd more into distress." Matt shouted.

" don't you care about Edd " Tom yelled as he was about to rub my cheeks to confront me. But Matt slapped his hand and I backed away. 

" of course I care, and don't fucking touch him, I don't trust alpha at the moment, I never wanted Edd to get hurt but what you did was really wreck less... Tom I think you need to cool off" he paused for while. " I don't think it's healthy for Edd to be by alphas so I'm take him home until he feels safe." Matt announced 

Tom just nodded. We all got in the car.

" when we get home, Tom go to your room and cool off in your room" Matt announced. 

\--

Once we went home. Tom went to his room and screamed from top his lungs. There was a loud bang.

" great now there's hole in the wall" Matt groaned. I was still shaking." Are okay Edd" Matt asked.

" no.what if alphas keep doing this what do I do. " I began to cry.

" we could ask doctor smith she might have good advice .... Which reminds me, the appointment is in a hour." Matt said. 

" can we walk instead.?"I asked .

" yeah sure let get going " Matt paused before yelling at Tom. " tom I'm taking Edd to doctor smith". 

There was no response. 

" I guess he doesn't want to talk " Matt said. Before heading for the door.

\-- 

For the whole walk when a alpha passed us Matt pulled me closer.  
He stopped doing this once we were at smith's office.

" hello Edd. oh hello guys name I never learned." She giggled putting her arm out to shake matts hand.

" it's Matt ". He flirted.

" well I would ask where Tom but that can wait". She said .

Smith did what she always did. See everything is good see if everything is where needs to be.

" so where is Tom? " she asked.

" well there was incident in the store where an alpha touched Edd and Tom almost fought him. Do you have any advice for us?" Matt said 

" mmmmm well,since Edd isn't bond with the dad. You could use scent markers , or one of your friend can scent you." She recommended. " any other questions?" She asked.

" yeah can give me my due date?" I Asked.

" of course. That would be around late may." She answered. " which reminds me your first trimester is almost over. The following week you start your second trimester." she said.

Me and Matt both smile. 

" still want extra ultrasound picture " she asked. I nodded as she got me the extra copies, before we left.

On the way home me and Matt passed a small book store. In front of the store was a rack of books. It had a sign of " free books".

I was pulling Matt's arm to the rack of books. Point a book that caught my eyes.

' baby names around the world '

" you can get it if want to" Matt said.

I grabbed the book. And the continue to walk back home. While looking at the book.

" wow they have Scandinavia names in hear." I yelled.

" you gonna give them a Norwegian name?" Matt asked .

" I'm not sure yet I'll look more at it when get back home, maybe you and Tom can help". I said.

" oooooo maybe if it's a boy you can name after me". Matt suggested.

" omg no, I'm not cursing my child with your name. Plus it's not unique". I laughed.

" ahh rude " Matt laughed back.

\----

We both enter the house I ran to my room to look for something. While Matt went to check on Tom. I notice they were talking. I shouldn't be listening, so I ignore them and continue to look for the thing.

Ahh I found it. The sweater Tord left me. I slipped it on. It smell just like him.

I went out to see Tom and Matt. Tom rushed out of his room all sudden. 

" I smell that weeb" he said.

" it's me I'm wearing his sweater he left" I said. " hey tom wanna help me look for a name for the kid?" I asked.

" sure bud" he answered back. 

We waited for Matt in the living room before looking through the book. 

" so let's start looking" Matt said while taking a seat next to me.

It took me while for something to catch me eyes. 

" omg you can name your kid cola". I yelled 

" Edd no, your not cursing that poor kid with a terrible name". Tom said.

" how about Erik for a boy or matteus " Matt suggested.

I just shrugged my shoulders 

" roald seems like a cool name ". Tom said.

" why is this hard ". I groaned.

" I don't know maybe because the kid has to live with it for the rest of their life." Tom said 

" mmmmm your right ". I said . " wait what about Ethan for a boy". I suggested.

" it's your baby Edd". they both said. 

" okay now for a girls name". I said.

Lucky for us it was really easy to find a name.

" I really like the name Isadora". I said.

" then Isadora, if it's a girl and Ethan if it's a boy". Matt said. " well I'm start dinner, " Matt said before leaving the room.

When he left. I look at Tom.

" tired Edd ?" He asked. I nodded.

" of course you are, it was a long day... Wanna lay down against me ?" Tom asked.

" sure " I said before laying against his chest and falling asleep.

 

\------ 

When I heard Edd yell ' stop touching me ' . It's when I knew when something was wrong. So I ran to the aisle he was at. I end up bumping into Matt.

" what's wrong Tom ". He said.

" I heard Edd crying get in the Cart now ". I said. He did what he was told and climbed in. Once I found Edd. Some Alpha was touching Edd in a dirty matter. I was so angry. How dare he touch my friend. I was fuel with anger that I didn't notice I rammed the shopping cart into the alpha. Sending Matt flying to the pyramid of paper towels. 

I threw the alpha against the aisle on the other side . Knocking over some stuff off the shelf.

"Get the fuck away from him" I yelled.

" don't you dare lay your hands on him. What gave you the idea to lay your fucking disgusting hands on him". I shouted .

" a little omega like him, who wouldn't touch him". He growled.

I grabbed his shirt collar. And yanked him closer. 

" your disgusting pig, you think harassing a poor defenseless pregnant omega is okay". I yelled.

" wow dude I didn't know he was". He plead .

" I don't give fuck, you never lay your hands on omega. Especially a pregnant omega. You and I know both that the can get really distress ". I was about throw a punch at the alpha but Matt stopped me.

" I'm not letting you do something you regret Tom" Matt said. He then dragged Me out of the store while having a protective grip around Edd. Who's shaking and crying.

Once we were far from the store. Matt vented.

" Tom you didn't have act like that, violence wasn't the answer, especially around Edd.". Matt accused.

" that fucking guy touched Edd". I argued.

" yeah but you could of told the manger or call the police instead of nearly getting charged with battery or put into Edd more into distress." Matt shouted.

" don't you care about Edd " I yelled I I try to Comfort Edd But Matt slapped my hand and Edd backed away. 

" of course I care, and don't fucking touch him, I don't trust alpha at the moment, I never wanted Edd to get hurt but what you did was really wreck less... Tom I think you need to cool off" he paused for while. " I don't think it's healthy for Edd to be by alphas, so I'm take him home until he feels safe." Matt announced 

I just nodded. We all got in the car.

" when we get home, Tom go to your room and cool off in your room" Matt announced

\---

Once at the house I dashed to my room and slammed the fucking door.

I scream from the top of my lungs before Turing to the wall and punching a hole in it.

I went to my bed. And just lay there quite in silence. Just thinking.

' God I should've handle it better '

' why did I act like that'

' Tord you done goofed '

' Edd deserves better then then that commie hentai loving weeaboo '

' he deserves.... Someone better..... He deserves....... Someone like me'

My thoughts stopped when I heard Matt's voice.

" tom I'm taking Edd to doctor smith". Matt yelled.

I just stayed quiet. Until I heard the front door close.

Ahhhhh why would I think that way Edd. Why. Why . Why . Ahhhh I don't like him that way. He just a friend. Maybe it because I'm overprotective of him. Or that fact he doesn't anyone that can help. 

I kept thinking this way until I fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. 

" come in " I said 

Matt let himself in and the closed the door behind him. 

" I'm sorry ". we both said. It was awkward.

" I guess I'll go first. Matt I'm really sorry for how I act. I shouldn't really handle that situation in that matter. I should of have handle it in a more mature way and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you". I said quietly 

" apology accepted... Tom I'm sorry I shouldn't pushed you away like that. It wasn't your fault. Ehhh is just. Fuck I don't know how to explain it." Matt said angrily.

" ever since Tord left, you can't trust alphas that much". I said and Matt nodded. " I know how you feel".

" Matt, Edd only has us. He's gonna try to raise the kid own his own. We need to be there for him. And try not to get into a stupid situation." I said.

" for Edd " Matt pulled his hand.

"For Edd" I said as I pull my hand out to shake Matt's hand.

All of a sudden I was hit the a familiar scent.

" did that commie really come back. Because I swear, I'm rip his arm off". I said rushing out of my room.

" Tom" Matt said.

When walking to the hall I saw Edd wearing a oversize red sweater.

 

" I smell that weeb" I said.

" it's me I'm wearing his sweater he left" He said. " hey tom wanna help me look for a name for the kid?" Edd asked.

" sure bud" I answered back. 

It took us an hour to find names for both genders. Edd kept yawning. And fidgeting.

" tired Edd ?"I asked. He nodded.

" of course you are, it was a long day... Wanna lay down against me ?" I asked.

" sure " Edd said before laying against my chest and falling asleep.

God he's so cute. He's so small. Why would anyone leave him . .. Fuck I might have a crush on my pregnant friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things
> 
> 1\. I'm making a one shot eddsworld story in which is about smoking that dank kush. I'm try to get out on 420. Just be on the look out for that.
> 
> 2\. Funny thing. I found a book of baby names and I some how found cola :/ .
> 
> That's all really


	5. The other side of paradise

Ever since I started the second trimester things kinda changed. I'm not tried as much as before and I'm no longer nauseas. Which is pretty cool.  
The bad part is I can't fit my pants. But Matt brought a bunch of clothes for me.

It's mostly legging, overalls and other things he got… He said it would look ' cute '. In all honesty I was just going to wear sweatpants for the duration of my pregnancy. 

Doctor smith recommend that I take up yoga classes and whatever classes you take before the baby comes. Matt and Tom tag along. It's a bit awkward. Mainly because it's usually a couple taking everything seriously, doing the class and not a group of losers who makes too many jokes. 

Another great thing is I get to find out the gender soon! Matt and Tom have been arguing about it more often though… We're all very excited to  
Find out soon.  
\-- 

Our plan was for me to go to the appointment alone and ask for smith to write the gender down in a envelope. I would do my surprise thing I had been planning. 

Matt was cool with going on my own. But Tom not so much. It took along time for me to convince him it was gonna be A-okay. Once he agreed I set an appointment date with smith.  
\-------  
When I left the house both Matt and Tom wouldn't stop texting me. They were arguing about the bet they made.

Matt: it's a baby grill  
Tom: you spelled grill instead of girl  
Matt: but still I'm get those 20$  
Tom: nah dude I am. 

I kinda just ignored them and entered the waiting room before Dr.smith pulled me in.

" Hello Edd and how are you today?" She asked.

" I'm fine. Just a bit hungry is all." I answered back. 

" Okay, so you want me to do the thing you asked me." She said. I nod my head in agreement. She got everything done and then did the ultrasound last. She smiled a lot while doing it. Smith left the room and I cleaned myself off.

" Here you are Edd ". She said as she hand me the envelope. 

"Thank you!". I said as I left the room.

\--- 

I didn't look in the envelope. Until I got to the store. Cool now I know what I want to.

My plan was to make cupcakes and fill it with colored icing. As I went down the aisle. A lot of people would come up to me and ask me how far along I was. It got really annoying after a while and a waste of a lot of my time.

\-----

 

Once I went home I kicked Matt and Tom out the kitchen.

" hey why are you kicking us out?" Matt asked.

" well it's a surprise and I don't want you fools to ruin it". I said.

" pffft whatever ". Tom said in annoyance.

 

Once they left I started to bake the cupcakes and after putting the batter in cupcake trays I put them into the oven. Time to wait... I start to work on the frosting while they baked but hadn't noticed matt walk in when I was dying the frosting.

" what are you doing?" Matt asked as he tried to see what I was doing

" Dude, like I said it's a surprise. If you don't leave, your gonna catch these hands dude " I argued. 

" fine fine, I'll get out then." Matt said as he left the room. 

I waited for Matt to completely leave before pulling out the now baked cupcakes and letting them cool a bit. I then added the last touches to them before I put them on a plate and went to the living room where Matt and Tom we're watching tv.

" Cool you made cupcakes". Matt yelled excitedly before rushing towards me. 

" So this is how we're going to find out then, right? I'm totally gonna win this bet..." Tom said with a smirk.

" just fucking take a cupcake." I shouted at them. 

They both took a cupcake and took a bite out of it. 

" shit ". Tom said.

" haaaa take that you eyeless bitch, where's my twenty dollars!". Matt yelled at Tom. Tom end up smashing the cupcake into his face. Pink frosting was all over his freckled cheeks

" now Matt don't get too cocky". Tom laughed. 

" rude, " Matt said in annoyance before running to his room.

"So how do you feel?”. Tom asked.

" mmmmm same as always." I answered back. " why are you asking?" I asked.

" what, I can't ask? Just making sure you're okay." Tom laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and took a seat on the couch. Tom sat next to me. There was an awkward silence for a moment. 

"So, ummm what now?”. He asked nervously.

" what do you mean?” I asked.

" I mean like… what are we gonna do once Isadora is here?" He asked 

" Tom we have a long way until then so we still have time to think about it" I replied, laying my head on his shoulders.

" tried?" He asked.

" little bit, I don't really want to move right now". I said.

" okay I'll leave you alone then". Tom said and tried to get up but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

" ummm... can you please stay and talk to me?" I said nervously. Tom just nodded and sat back down next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder once again. 

"Mmmmmm ". I didn't know what to say. I just wanted Tom to stay with me.  
"Tom what do think about the situation." I asked quietly. 

" mmmmm what do you mean?”. He said and warped his arms around me.

" I mean like… Me being pregnant and Tord not being here and shit. Like I fucked up..." 

" ehh Edd don't think that way. You didn't choose to get pregnant... but you did choose to keep her. And that's pretty cool of you. Why are you asking? " Tom said.

"Thanks, honestly I thought you were gonna say something really dumb. And I didn't know what to say, I just wanted you stay with me for a while." I answered. 

" you could've just asked. I'll gladly keep you company". Tom said happily as he rested his head on my head. We stayed like that for about 10 minutes. Before Tom said something again.

"Wanna go to bed or not?" He asked. I nodded yes to him. " okay" he Said as he picked me up from the couch. 

" ummm can we go to your room instead?" I Asked,

" yeah sure ". Tom said nervously.

Tom carried me to his bed and put me down gently. I clawed under the sheets while Tom laid down next to me. 

" weird question... but can we cuddle?" He asked.

"mmmm yeah sure". I said as I got closer to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. 

 

" you smell really good". Tom laughed.

" Tom you weirdo, honestly I thought your were gonna complain that I smell like Tord". I laughed.

" nah dude, you don't smell like that weeaboo" Tom said as he messed with my hair.

He and I spent the whole time talking until we both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms… it was a really nice rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy I finally finished this chapter. And I don't know what else to say.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with Edd sleeping next to me. He's been sleeping in my room whenever he feels like it. Which is most of the time. I rubbed his cheek and moved his hair out of his face.

" Hey Edd it's time to get up." I said in my softest voice.  
Edd moved a little and groaned.  
" What time is it?" Edd asked while yawning.  
" Mm... it's 7:20 " I Answered.  
" I don't wanna get up." He whined.  
" Well if you don't get up I'm not making you bacon" I laughed   
" Okay I'll get up." Edd said happily. He tried to get up on his own but struggled a bit. I couldn't help but smile. God he was so cute...

" Ummm is something wrong Tom?" Edd said lightly concerned.   
"Ohh umm… you need help?" I asked .  
" No not really. I got it on my own. Thanks for asking though". Edd said as he got out of the bed.   
" Come on Matt's probably eating already" I said as I head out of the door.

\----

Once we went to the kitchen Matt was already sitting at the table. Edd took a seat next to him.

"Hey Tom are you still going to make me bacon." Edd said as he smiled.  
" Sure thing cutie " I said as I ruffled his hair and started Edds breakfast. I then eavesdrop as he talked to Matt.   
"Is something wrong Matt?" Edd asked.  
" Uh…” he mumbles “Your stomach is more noticeable. I don't know it just… everything feels more real now." Matt said   
Edd laughs softly "It still doesn't feel real yet"  
Once I finished making Edds breakfast I put it in front of him. Edd just stared at the breakfast I made him.

" Hey Tom… you promised bacon not oatmeal." Edd cried a little.  
" Well doctor Smith did say you need start eating healthy." I said as I pat his head.

" Whatever, I'll get you back some how". Edd said as he took a bite of his food  
" Oh yeah, I have a date. Edd you don't mind if I borrow the car?" Matt asked   
Edd shrugged " Well okay... just don't crash it"  
" Wait Edd don't you have  
classes or whatever you call it." I asked.  
" ooo I forgot to say. The instructor got sick and canceled. I was kinda hoping you and I could hang out." Edd said.   
" Sure, do you have any plans on what we could do." I asked. Matt already left the room.

" Well I was hoping we can get pizza rolls and maybe we can watch a really bad horror film" Edd said while blushing.  
" Sure, but Edd we don't have any pizza rolls." I laughed.  
" we don't" Edd cried and gave a sad expression. " Well can we walk to the store then." He suggested 

"Um... sure" I replied.

\-------

Once Matt left the house. Edd and I were about to head out. He changed out of his pjs.

" Tom is it okay if I borrow one of your sweaters?” Edd asked.  
"Why not wear the one Matt got you." I asked.  
"They're too cheesy…” He replied.  
"You got a point, go ahead." I said.

 

I waited for Edd to finish changing. He came out of my room wearing my oasis sweater.   
"You look cute ". I laughed.  
" Um thanks...should we head out?”. He laughed while putting his hand on his stomach.  
"Something wrong Edd?". I asked in concerned  
"Mm....it's nothing." He replied in a nervous voice.

\---- 

Once we head out rain started to pour. Edd and I didn't bring an umbrella. My first reaction was to take off my hoodie and give it to Edd.

I slipped off my sweater and handed it to Edd.  
"Here Edd it's raining put on. ". I said to him.  
He just looked at me with confusion.  
"What? Tom no you're gonna get sick." Edd argued and pushed my sweater away.  
"That doesn't matter, I don't want you to get sick" I Said back.  
" You won't let this go until I put it on huh" Edd sigh. He took the hoodie as I nodded my head. When he slipped the hoodie on, I pull the hood to his head. 

"Don't want you getting your hair wet." I said and he just blushed.

\----

Once we got to the store, Edd point at the shopping cart and lightly jumping up down. 

"Can I get in the cart ". He asked

" Sure, just don't move to much." I said. As I got the shopping out. "Need help by any chance? " I asked .  
Edd nodded and held his arm out. I picked him bridal style and put I'm in the cart.   
"Okay so what are we getting first". I asked while pushing the cart.

"Let's get the pizza roll first ". Edd said and he point at the Isles.

"Alright ". I said as pushed the cart to the direction he was point at.

Once I got there I was about to ask Edd something but a lady and someone who seems to be her elderly mother commented something.   
"What a nice couple, I bet you're gonna be a great dad". The old lady said.   
I look at Edd who buried his face on this knees and kept quiet for awhile.

"Sorry we're not dating". I nervously said.  
"And he's not the dad ". Edd quietly said,his voice cracking a little.  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but you two do seem like a couple". The old lady said once more and then waved bye.  
Me and Edd just look at each and nervously laughed. We just try to ignore the fact that happen.   
I clear my throat to get his attention.

"So what pizza rolls do you want". I said awkwardly.  
"Ohhhh um... surprise me ". He said  
and shrugged while playing with my hoodie strings . God damn that was the most cutest thing I ever seen.

"So any movies in mind Edd." I asked.  
"Mmmmm I don't know " he replied.   
"Okay i guess we can figure this out once were home. " I said as I push the cart towards the check out. 

\-----

I didn't let Edd carry any of the bags. He seem to be upset .Once we got home Edd said something.

"You know I could've help." He said "just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to be like this. I can do thing on my own just fine. I...I just" Edd starts breaking down in tears.  
I immediately drop the groceries and cupped Edd's face.

" Edd... Edd what's wrong." I asked.  
" I .. I shouldn't have dragged you into this". He said   
My heart broke at his words “What?”

" I mean... you're always helping and it's like I'm annoying, since Tord left. It's like you're forcing to care about me. I just feel I could do this on my own. " He said while wiping his tears.  
I grabbed Edd by the shoulders.

"Edd you're my best friend, I'm not letting you do this alone. I care about you too much." I said as I pulled him closer to me and gave a hug. I let him sob in my chest.  
I waited for his sobbing to calm down before talking to him.

"You okay Edd?" I asked. Edd just nodded his head into my chest. He then moved away and wiped his tears with sleeves. He sniffles “Still wanna watch a movie?". Edd asked as he rubbed his cheek on his shoulder.  
"Sure, I'll go make the pizza rolls. Why don't you put on a movie." I said to Edd.

By the time I finish heating up the pizza rolls Edd already put movie on and had a fluffy blanket.  
"So what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Legally blonde". Edd said as he looked away.  
"Why that's a cheesy movie I thought we were gonna watch a terrible zombies" I said.   
"You know I'm trying to forget about Tord and a terrible zombie movie is not gonna help". He said angrily.  
"Okay but why legally blonde?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulder and said. "I don't know I thought we could both make fun of it, ".   
"Mmmmm lets make this game then ". I said.  
"Ohh what kind of game?" He asked.  
"Every time Elle whines, wears the color pink, bruiser shows up and Vivian is a bitch I drink a shot of alcohol and you have to kiss my cheek." I laughed.

"Tom you're gonna die just by her wearing pink and that's a lot of kissing" he laughed.  
"Well it's was worth trying to get kiss out of you." I said.   
"Can we just make fun of the movie and maybe cuddle under the blanket?" He asked.  
"Sure " I replied why get the couch. Edd sat next to me and laid his head on my shoulder while pulling the blanket towards us.

\----------------

 

For some reason Edd kept putting his hand on his stomach and kept fidgeting.

"You okay Edd?" I asked.   
"It's fine, but just saying who the fuck breaks up at fancy dinner." He asked while eating a pizza roll.

"Honestly who can only wear one color?” I laughed.  
" I mean we wear the same hoodie every day so we can't say shit." He laughed while he puts his hand on stomach again.  
“Are you sure you're okay Edd, you keep moving." I asked.  
"Ehh it's nothing I'll let you know when something wrong, if you're so worried". Edd laughed.

\---------  
About half way through the movie Edd moved a bit away from me. 

"You okay, Edd?" I asked really concerned.  
"Yeah, but give me your hand". He said as he grabbed my hand and put it on his stomach.  
" Edd what are you doing... What the heck did she freaking move Edd say something." I shouted.

"Trust me I'm surprised as well". He laughed.  
"This so weird... I mean, I'm not trying to be rude". I said nervously.  
"It's fine, it's does feel weird." He said.  
"Wait Smith didn't mention this would happen?". I asked.  
" I asked she said every pregnancy is different for everyone". He said as head put his head on my shoulder.

"So when did you start feeling her kick." I asked   
"Mmm... earlier today before we left the house". He nervously said.  
"Why didn't mention it before ". I laughed.  
"Well I didn't really know what was going on, anyway can we finish up the movie." He asked.

 

"Sure" I said as I wrap my arms around him.

\--------   
Matt came back almost towards the End of movie. He sat on the other side of Edd. 

"You dudes watching legally blonde". He asked.  
"Yup". We both said.  
"How was date Matt". Edd asked .  
"Ehh they never came. I waited for hours." He said in disappointment. "How was your day though". He asked.  
"It's was good ". I said.

"What about you Edd did anything happened." Matt asked.  
"Actually something did happened." Edd said. " give me your hand" he asked.  
"Alright" Matt said as Edd took Matt's hand and place on his stomach. Matt waited a while before reacting.

"Holy shit she moved!!". Matt yelled.  
"Omg this is all real ". Edd giggled while covering his eyes.  
"Ehh we're gonna have a screaming crying human being in the house". Matt laugh.   
" Matt isn't that you". Edd teased Matt.  
" I'm hurt Edd, but anyway do know her second gender yet or not". Matt asked.  
"No I won't know for awhile, anyway can we watch another movie since Matt's here ". He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oooo can I pick?" Matt asked.   
"Sure I see why not ". I answered while warping my arm around and cuddle against him, to be honest this most fun I had with Edd. He means a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time for awhile I was left alone. No Matt annoying me about his looks. And no Tom to constantly trying to protect me or shower me with affection . It was peaceful for onces. Smith recommend me to go to this class that was for omegas. 

To be honest the class was a bit boring with out the two loser. They make things funny and less awkward. All the class was doing was talking and a random person would give them advice if they need. 

I wasn't really paying attention, I kinda just zoned out,looking at the window. I saw man in a red hoodie. I was taken by surprise to be quite honest. But it wasn’t him it was just someone who had the same hoodie. The thought of him coming back start to infest in my mind.

Did he actually love me? …

Did he use me?...

Do I mean anything to him?...

Does she mean anything to him?...

My thoughts were stop when the person in charge called on me.it caught me off guard at first. Everyone was looking at me. With an weird facial expressions . I didn’t realize I was sort of crying. I quickly wiped my eyes with my hoodie sleeves. I try make voice sound clear. Waiting for her question.

“ why don’t you tells us about yourself ?” she asked in most happy and annoying voice I've ever heard.

“ umm yeah sure. Hi im Edd , and I’m 18 weeks pregnant.” I said while waving hello and looking at the floor.

After I introduce myself. The lady kept pushing me to talk but nothing work. So she just kept talking to other people who are willing to talk. I kept zoning out until the class ended. I had to call tom and matt to come pick me up.I was too lazy to walk plus it was raining, Tom wouldn’t want me to get wet by the rain anyway.

“ hey tom can you come pick me up?” I asked.

“ yeah Edd about that we may or may not broke your car.” tom said in really nervous voice.

“ should I even ask how you two did it.” I said in annoyances.

“ yeah don’t. is a long and stupid story, just wait for us there while we get the car fixed.” he said.

“kay “ I replied before hanging up.

I was caught off guard again by someone next to me. Saying something.

“ woah you sounded really mad” he laughed.

“ yeah my friends broke my car and I have to wait”. I laugh also.

“ why don’t you ask your mate to pick you up.” he asked 

I was quiet for a while “ he’s not in the picture, and I don’t think I have ever saw you before.” I said 

“ i’m sorry to hear that, and I’m not from here, I was just visiting family and they said I should try some classes while I'm here .” he said cheerfully 

He was an really interesting person. And he look really cool. Kinda like someone you would in those really cheesy teen movies. The young omega had brown hair that parted in the middle and nicely folded on the side of his face. You can really tell he wasn’t from here do to his accent.

I was deep in my thoughts that I wasn’t paying attention to him talking to me that he caught me by surprise.

“ so if your friends can’t pick you up why don’t I walk you back?” he asked as he slipped on his jacket and grab an umbrella.

“ no it’s fine, you don’t have to.” I said as backed away and shook my head no .

“ no I insist please.” he said cheerfully.

It took him awhile to convince me. But he got me to say yes 

The guy opened the door for me. And then open the umbrella.We started to walk the direction of the house. I really wanted to ask him a question. But I wasn’t sure what to ask. The silence was really awkward. He was the first one to break it.

“ so edd what you plan on naming your kid?” he asked.

“ ohh isadora I thought it was a really unique name, I was gonna name her a norwegian name but I didn’t really like how it sound, also it probably is going to butcher horribly when teacher call her for roll. In the future ” I replied.

“ So I’m assuming you’re having a girl?” he asked with a cheerful tone.

I nodded my head yes, but then shooted him a question. “ So do have any ideas for naming for your kid?” I asked. 

“ well my husband said if it’s a boy, he wants it to be finnley because he thinks it a really unique or we both want it to tie to our culture. Like cela or Florian or Anki or jan.” he said with a cheerful tone.

“ woah those are cool names, that kid is gonna be a cool person when they grow up, so you don’t know the gender yet?” I asked

“ well I wanted to keep it a surprise. But my husband so impatient.it's really cute.” his cheeks turn pink. 

“ oh we’re almost to my house.” I frowned.

“ aww it was nice talking to you Edd. I hope we meet each in future.Maybe our kids can be friends”. He gave a weird smile. I wasn’t sure if it was meant to be cute or creepy. But it wasn’t like the smile he gave me back there.

“ Yeah maybe… Oh wait maybe I can introduce you to my friends” I suggested. He just nodded his head before I grab Tom and Matt.

I barged into the living room.scaring both Matt and Tom. Matt end up spilling his drink.Tom just got up dropping a couple things to the ground. Giving me a worried expression before running up to me and giving me a really tight hug.

“ Edd what the heck did you really walk in the middle of the rain alone, you could’ve gotten hurt” Tom said while cupping my cheeks.

“ Tom I’m fine, a friend I made, walked me home.I wanted to introduce him to guys.” I laughed. Grabbing his wrist, pulling outside. Matt following behind.

But when I went outside.The person I just met, wasn’t there.It was like he never existed.He just disappeared without a trace.

“The heck, he was just here. I swear.” I said.Tom and Matt just gave me a confusing expression.

“ are you sure Edd. maybe he left, he probably had something to do.But did get his name or number?” Tom asked.

I stopped and think about for a moment before I facepalm.God I’m so dumb. I didn’t ask his name. Man I’m so mad at myself.

“No I forgot to ask him, But man he was so cool.” I raise my voice.

“ don’t beat yourself about Edd. you’ll probably bump into him again.come on let’s get inside, it’s raining” Tom said while warping his arm around me before pulling me inside. 

“ hey Edd if it make you feel better I can make hot chocolate,” matt said cheerfully before we walked inside the house.

“ Okay yeah sure… wait why what did you do. Is it about my car.” I asked.

“ yeah, um long story I saw a big spider on the windshield and I threw a rock on the windshield. And then it shattered.” Matt said nervously.

“ oh my god Matt, couldn't you use the windshield wipers instead”. I said in a mad voice.

“ oh that sound like a better idea then what I just did” matt said “ I’m really sorry Edd” he said in an upsetting voice.

“ ehhh it’s really fine Matt. it’s fixable.” I patted his back while giving him a warm smile.

When Matt and I got to the kitchen I was greeted Tom doing something with a notebook and calculator. While Matt went to make the hot chocolate I sat next Tom so can annoy him.I start by jabbing the side of his body.I kept doing it until he acknowledge my presence.

“ Edd what are doing” He gave a smirk when he saw me.

“ I wanted to know what are you doing?” I asked.

“ Well I was gonna add up the damages of your car.” he replied.

“ well how much is it, is it really bad, you're giving me the look that we have to sell Matt’s novelty collection just to pay it off” I said. Tom gave a weird look while Matt grasp at mention of His beloved novelty collection.

He clear his voice before talking “ well for a shatter window is 348 but that’s insurance which we don’t have so that will add to with plus the fee we had to pay for it to get towed which was 61 which if we add up 482” Tom said.

“ is that bad or not?” I asked.

 

“ well yeah kinda I mean we still have pay bills which is soon so yeah” he sighed .Matt put the mugs in front of us.

“ I can take more commission work,” I said while taking a sip of my drink

“ I should probably take extra shifts at my job” Tom groaned while rubbing his face.

“ I can do the same as well,so that’s mean I can keep my collection?” Matt asked.

“ to be honest that should be plan B” Tom laughed 

“ hey that’s not funny” Matt cried.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we finished our drinks. Tom and I went to the living room while Matt stayed to wash the dishes. Tom pulled me on the couch. I lay my head against his shoulder. I didn’t realize we were holding hands. Matt pointed it out when he walked in on us. 

“ are you guys dating or something?” Matt asked. 

“ pfff what makes you say that” Tom scoffed .

“ Well for one you’re holding hands,two Edd is wearing one of your hoodies. Plus you two share beds now. And not to mention Edd smell more like you then Tord. Is no wonder why you get mistaken as the father.” Matt said “ well I’m go to my room” he patted my head before leaving the living room.

“ He's right you know, we do act like a couple.” I said to Tom trying not to make eye contact.

“ what do wanna go on a date or something?” Tom asked

“Mmm not really but that would be nice” I said.

“Okay then one day I’ll take on date. I’m not telling you when but someday deal” he said before taking out hand to shake.

“Okay, but nothing too fancy. Got it” I said before I shook on it 

“Deal” he said. 

while pulling me closer.he laid against the armrest of the couch.And I laid against him. His arm was wrapped me. It was so comfortable. It kinda makes me wonder has Tom always loved me.even before the whole mess happened. Maybe I should ask him sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaaaa I finally updated also couple notes 
> 
> \- I started school again not too along ago. Nothing to serious. Is like if don't update lot it cause of that 
> 
> \- I'm sort of running out of ideas for this fanfic. And I wanna try to get ideas from you guys. Cause you might have something I can't think of.and would be nice to hear from you.


	8. help/advice note

Quick note. I haven't been able get in contact with my beta reader for maybe a month and a couple weeks. And I don't think I'm able to reach them. I was kinda think asking help from someone else. I'm kinda Ife about it. It's like I don't want to replace them cause what if they come back. But I really need help with correcting the mistakes I miss. I'm so lost right now.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been Maybe about 4 weeks after I propose my deal to Edd. To be quite honest wasn't sure where to take him. I wanted it to be special but at the same time I don't want to overwhelm him either.

I decided to turn to Matt. He's been on tons of dates before. And he probably can   
give me good ideas for a date. But I wasn't sure how to approach him. He was most likely going to laugh and then help me. 

I took a long breath before knocking Matt's door. It took him awhile to answer.

“ Tom what do you need?” He asked 

“ um I need advice about something?” I asked nervously.

“ okay what kind of advice?” He asked back slightly tilting his head.

“ ehh promise you won't tease me about it”. I shouted while pointing at him.

“ pfft I won't, if just tell me” he said 

“ dating. I want take someone on date but I don't know how or where to take them”. I sighed and look directly at the ground avoiding any eye contact.

“ mmmm let me guess ,you want to take Edd on a date but you don't want it to be overwhelming but you want it to be unique and romantic.” He laughed.

“ damn. How did you know?“ I said .

“ pfft like I don't see or smell how Edd is. It pretty noticeable dude. Don't try to hide it.” He replied.

Fuck maybe he was right.

“ whatever, just help. I have no idea what do and it's hella bothering me”. I whined.

 

“ okay Edd like movies and video games.take him to an arcade or movie theater. Damn take him to get art supplies that will make him happy”. He replied.

“ wait won't movies remind of tord.kinda don't want to upset him”. I said 

“Hmmmm don't see any zombie movies… Hey they're showing movie at this new park you could take him.” He said happily.

“ yeah that sounds great.wait isn't the park far from here. We still haven't fixed Edds car.” I panted 

“ take the taxi or something.” he suggested 

“ ehh yeah I didn't think about that” I sighed.

“Just make him happy, Promise “ Matt said. While he took out his hand.

“Promise” I replied while shaking his hand.make sure he understand edd won’t get hurt under my watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edd was sitting on couch with ringo on his lap. I decide to take a seat next to him. Taking him by surprise when I jump on couch.

“ hey edd I got surprise for you” I smiled.

“ mmnm what kind of surprise?” he asked 

“ that’s why is surprise. Go get dress.”I said.

“ umm okay give me ten minutes.” he sang.

I waited for edd outside.Before he came out I called for a taxi . It took him more than ten minutes. With his hand covering his mouth. 

“ ehh sorry I took forever. I couldn't find anything to wear “. He whined.

“ it fine Edd. Come let's getting”. I tilt my head towards to the direction we were going.

I took Edd’s hand and the l lead him to the taxi. He was obviously taken by surprise when I open the car door for.

“ after you “ I said .

He got in and then I follow behind. Taking the seat next to him. The diver gave us a weird look before asking a question.

“ where to ? “ he asked .

“ oh here “ I smiled and slipping paper to him with the secret location on it. 

“ sure man.” He replied.

The taxi drive was silent for a while. Until Edd broke the silence for the both of us.

“ hey tom is this date?” He asked while tilting his head a bit.

“ ehh maybe “ I said nervously.

“ Tom you're a terrible liar “ he laughed.

“ ehh sorry I really wanted it to be a surprise”. I sighed.

“ Tom it's fine, whatever you have planned would be great.” He smiled

I nodded in response.

~~~~~~~

 

The drive lasted for 20 minutes. Before stopping at it destination. We both got out car. Edd had a bright expression on his face. It was quite adorable.

“ Tom this is great”. He said happily.

“ shall we go in “. I said opening the door to the arcade.

Edd smiled and whispered thanks you.before stepping in. I followed him shortly behind. Keeping him close to me. Making sure no harm comes to his way.

“ hey Edd I'm go get tokens.umm if you don't mind can you stay close to me?” I asked.

He nodded his head and followed behind me. I made sure no one was near him when getting the tokens. I was waiting for the token to dispense out .I saw a Alpha coming closer, I put my are around his shoulders.

The alpha just tchs and walked away from us. For some reason Edd didn't notice what went on. So I just took the tokens.

“ so what game do you want to play first?” Asked.

“ ohh that one “ he pointed at a duel fighter game and smiled at me. “ bet I can beat you”. 

“ hehe oh your own Edd”. I laughed.

We both head to the game. I took the left side while edd took the right side. He looked at me for a while before turning his head to pick a character. 

“Hurry up and pick a player tom” he laughed . 

I did what I was told by edd. We played for awhile. It obvious that edd was winning. He finally beat me and I call for a rematch. Edd accepted and start the next game. But before we started a random alpha whisper cutie to him and try approached Edd . I was caught off guard that I didn’t notice edd kicking that alpha in the crotch and yelling something.

“ WHAT THE FUCK DON’T TRY TO TOUCH ME!” he yelled. The Alpha fall to the ground.

“ ehh I’m sorry I didn’t know your with you’re boyfriend “ he groaned.

I grabbed edd by his hand and pulled him into a hug. Trying to hold him back. I could see the workers eyeing us. They obviously wanted to kick us out. Edd was stressing really bad. I could really smell him. My alphasense were telling me to fight the dude and protect edd. But I didn’t want to stress him even more. 

The manager finally came out and made sure the alpha was fine before he approach us. You could tell he was an alpha as well. There was a 50/50 he was gone kick Edd out and and let the alpha play victim or kick the alpha out. 

when the he approach us it look as almost as he was gonna grab Edd so I pulled him closer.

“I’m sorry to inform you to but you have to leave”. He said before shooing us away . I was about to say something. Put edd tugged my sleeve.

I followed him out of the door. He took seat on curb and pat the floor telling to sit next to him. Edd rested his head on shoulder and held my hand tightly before saying. 

“ I’m sorry for ruining our date”. He whispered.

“ Edd is fine. I would’ve probably killed him and we would be in more trouble. But are two okay?” Asked.

“ we’re fine “ he smiled before rubbing his stomach. “ it’s weird I should be use to type of stuff by now”. He said 

“ what?” I asked in confusion 

“ I mean the discrimination people have against omegas, I faced since I presented. And I honestly try to ignore it. To be honest it got worst now that I’m unmated pregnant omega”. He paused for a moment before Continuing.

“ is like I’m prove of a stereotype” his voice cracked a little.

“ Edd, people are idiots if they can’t see your talents or personality, so what if people a still stuck in the past. And fuck those two alphas who just kicked us out. They're probably gonna end up single or whatever ”. I shouted.

Edd end up laughing really hard before trying to hug me tightly. 

“Ehh I can’t even hug you properly. Isa isn’t even here and she already cockblocking us.” He smiled and pulled away.

“ yeah your right … wait you don’t think they called the cops on us right?” I asked but Edd end up shrugging.

“ if they did we should hide in that pizza place across the street… not that I’m hungry or anything “. Edd sang.

I nodded my head and took Edd by the hand. We both speed walked to the other side of the street. He couldn’t stop giggling when we saw the cops entering the arcade. Is weird how they didn’t notice at all. 

Once we got to the restaurant. The hostess gave us seats. I sat across from Edd he kept his adorable smile.

“ oh yeah Edd have another surprise” I smiled.

“Oooo another one, Tom you don’t have to”. He looked down to the menu.

“ well yeah I have to…” I paused for a moment. I grabbed Edd’s hand and held them tightly “ Edd you’re special to me. I never want anything bad to happen to you or Isadora “ I wanted say I love you but I couldn’t form the word to say. 

He just blushed and kept eye contact until the waiter came to take a order. It kind of ruined the moment.the awkwardness didn’t leave until the waiter left .

“ Tom you’re special to me too. “ Edd smiled. “ I’m glad to have you in my life.” He continued.

We spent most of our time flirting with each other. The both of us only stop when the waiter brought us are food and ask us a question.

“ are you too dating? Your really cute together and you're gonna make great parents.” She said while putting the food on the table and left.

“ why does everyone think we’re dating?” I asked 

“I don’t know maybe because we’re pretty gay”. He replied.

“ but I still don’t see how I’m the dad?” I asked

Edd just shrugged his shoulders. “ I mean she is going to be raise by 3 idiots. “ he laughed and took a bite out of the pizza.

“ damn you’re right. I’m teacher you're kid about ska music”. I smiled.

 

“ Tom, ska music is dead Tom and you killed it”. He rolled his eyes.

We just stared at each other and laughed.

“ Edd, rude ”. I laughed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Edd and I left the restaurant it was really dark. I took Edd’s hand and held it tightly.

“ hey Edd ready for your second surprise? “ I asked him

“Mmm I guess”he smiled but he tried to hide it.

I took Edd’s hand and started to walk towards to the park. He was a bit confuse at first.but I was pretty sure that he knew what was the surprise.

We countie to walk through the park. But Edd paused for a moment. 

“ is something wrong Edd?” I asked 

“ ehh I thought I saw someone following us put it most be a jogger or something”. He replied.

 

“ yeah “ I said concernedly while looking and pulling Edd even closer. I didn’t let him go until we reached to certain area of the park. Where most of the events happens.

 

“ Tom what the fuck. You seriously didn’t have to” he shouted and rubbed his face.

“ it was nothing really. “ I said while scratching the back of my head.

“ well to me is probably the most nicest thing a person has ever done for me actually most romantic thing.” he blushed 

“ ooo care to talk about it?” I asked.

“ mmmm well most of the dates go on don’t go right, like one time a date to me took the library and we got kick because his bitch ass knocked down a shelf. Second time my Ex accidenty pushed me into the pond of ducks because he got ‘scared’ he didn’t even help me out “ he nervously laughed.

“ ahhh that sucks, well I’m glad you like this date let’s hope nothing happens… oh yeah shall we find a seat ?” I asked. Edd just nodded his head and pointed and a middle section of seating.

The seating was just blankets and cushions for couple to cuddle on. It quite uncomfortable. So I had him lay against my body. With his warped around me.

“ hey what movie are we watching?” He asked quietly. I just shrugged my shoulders because I wasn’t sure what we were watching.

“ all I know it’s a cult classic movie from the 70’s” I said.

 

The movie took about 10 minutes to start. It was obviously about a girl getting bullied by classmates and unleashing her supernatural powers and killing them. Edd and I were unfazed by the movie. Most people’s partner hid their face by using their mates arm or body. The scene was just the teen girl burning everything in her path killing her classmates. 

Edd and I just laugh do to the fact how cheesy the special effects are. The look she had was honestly humorous. We laughed even more at the screen when people grabbed their mates hard when her hand pop out the grave.

“ holy shit that was so obvious” Edd whispered.

Once the movie was over most couple cling to each other. In honestly the movie wasn’t the scary. Maybe because I watch tons time before but anyway I took Edd hand and we start walking out of the park. He started to lay his head on my shoulder.

“ tired Edd?” I asked.

“ nah, I just want to rest my head on your shoulder” he whispered 

As we continue out of the park. Edd held my hand more and more tight as we walked out of the park and on the sidewalk waiting for the taxi. Edd kept pulling himself closer to me. He pulled away once the taxi came for us

But he did rest his head again when we got in the car. For the whole ride he fell asleep. Edd had very peaceful look on his face. I couldn’t stop staring at him. The diver started to ask questions ones we notice.

“ so how long you two been dating?” He asked.

I laughed nervously before answering “ actually this are first date “.

He just nod and the whole car ride we sat in silence. Edd fell asleep halfway home. He kept burying his face into my neck and his arms around me kinda like a kid holding their stuff animal. Once we got home. I didn’t bother waking up Edd. I just picked him up bridal style and carried him into the house

By the time I came home Matt was fast asleep on the couch. I brought edd to my room and layed him on my bed. When I was about to leave the room to wake up Matt, Edd woke up and called me out. 

“ Tom?” he yawned 

I walked up to him and sat next to him before I said anything. “ yeah Edd” I replied. 

We look each other for a moment. His eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He and I stayed like this for a couple second before I pulled closer to me. We stood face to face. 

Edd grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. We broke apart after 6 seconds. His face was completely red. And he hid his face against his hands before mumbling something 

“ ehhh sorr-.” I cut him off by kissing him back. It was a bit of a rough Kiss. I finally pull back after a solid 10 Second before I said anything 

“ I love you “ I whispered while rubbing his cheeks

He look deep into my eyes before saying anything. 

“ I love you too”. He smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaa I finally upload. I also made an extra chapter because I felt bad for being gone to much. 
> 
> I also made a tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aesthically-sinfull-prince only follow it if your over the age of 15


	10. Chapter 10

After that date with Tom I couldn’t bring myself to talk about our relationship. I couldn’t find a way to bring it up for how to word it correctly. We both love each other.

I took a deep breath before entering the house. Matt greeting me as enter. To be honest I’m surprised he didn’t ask any questions. 

“ hey Edd need any help with the groceries?” He asked with a smile.

“ yeah, I’m really tired I think I’m take a nap in toms room”. I whispered. But for some reason Matt stopped me.

“ wait you should sleep on couch. “ he shouted .

I tilt my head a bit. “ why?” 

“ ummm he’s moving his stuff in old tord room”. He looked at the floor. 

I ended up shrugging my shoulders and lied down on couch. Before I fell asleep Matt covered me with a blanket.

.

 

..

 

…

 

….

 

Bright lights hit my eyes causing me to wake up. It was weird . Nothing looked like the house. Well just a bit. It was different in its own way. The room felt like it was meant for a family. 

I was almost lost to where the fuck I was at. But I snapped back to reality when I heard a pot or pan clank on to something. My initial thought was to stay here and just waited but my curiosity got the best of me.

The lighting of the house felt and looked weird. It felt fake. The feeling was almost like I was in a movie with terrible cinematographers. But the weirdest part I heard strange humming coming for the kitchen.

I walked towards the kitchen. The light was so bright that I was squinting trying to head there. But once I was in the kitchen. I stop in my place. Almost paralyzed. My eyes glued on to the figure I was seeing. 

He was shirtless. Wearing nothing but a stripe pajama pants. The men had a small child at his hip while he cooked . The child look no more than a year old. I kept my eyes to the ground.

The man finally turned around and walked towards me. 

 

Why

 

Was 

 

He

 

Here. 

 

“ hello love.” He kissed me on top of the forehead before handing me the small child. “ mind taking our kid?” 

I nod my head and held … my daughter?

Wait I’m still pregnant or at least I think I am. Looked at my stomach it was flat. Everything was confusing to me.

It has to be dream. 

I took a seat at the table. The child looked just like me. Dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. But two pieces of sticking up. She felt real in my arm. This felt real. It felt real. 

Was this something I want? Deep down inside I did. But I know I can’t have this. 

“ hey sweetheart are Okay, are getting sick your face is red. Should I take our kid?” He kept rambling 

I looked up from the ground to say something but for some reason when I looked up. The room disappeared. 

It was nothing but blackness. I didn’t know what to do. My mind snapped when I heard a laughter coming from a small girl. She was right in front. 

The girl smiled before running off. I try to tell her stop but couldn’t speak. I ended up following after her. Before I knew it, I was in a bright lit meadow. 

The kid had shoulder length hair with hornish hair stick up and bangs covering her eyes. She wore a hot pink hoodie with a red heart in the middle. The kid looked like the baby in the last dream but obviously much older.

The girl end up tripping on ground before sobbing.

“ hey kiddo you okay? Mind telling me you name”. I asked. But there was no noise. 

She smiled and nodded it. Saying nothing. The kid didn’t bother saying her name. She kind of just sat on my lap and buried her face in to my hoodie. We stayed like that for awhile before she pulled away and muttered something I couldn’t quite make up.

But it was almost like she said “ love you mommy” or something along those lines. I wanted to pull her closer to me.but before I did everything started to dissolve into darkness. She and I was the only thing left standing.

I blinked but when I open them… someone in a dark blue trench coat and what looks like a red sweater. Was taking the small girl by the hand and dragging her way from me. She to her best to pull away from the dude. The kid looked as if she wanted to come to me but couldn’t. 

I try running towards them but when I did they dissolved. And I once again well fell into a black abysse. 

For moment there I didn’t notice I was crying. My face must’ve been red by now. My tears seemed to float up. I soon came to landing. 

Everything was still black. There was nothing. No kitchen. No meadow . No child . It was empty. 

I kept on walking until I saw a group of 3 teens. They all seem to be wearing the same outfit but a bit different. The outfit was almost same as the guy who dragged the girl from before. 

The smallest person of the group was obviously a boy. He had hair reaching to neck and split a part from his face. And had dark bushy eyebrows. The boy wore a red scarf, a medical symbol on his selves and we wore a belt that had pouches. 

The second person was a girl with uneven black hair. She stood a out little more than the boy due to the fact she wore the trench coat all torn up and had almost the same scarf as the boy but it’s longer and also torn up. 

The third and final girl stood out most. She look really familiar. The kid had long dark brown hair along with bangs and hornish looking hair sticking up. Her clothing looked the most nicest. She had the same trench coat but wore a red hoodie. 

I tried my best to run to them. But for some reason when I try. My legs sank in to water. Every step I took my legs felt heavy and I sanked even more towards to bottom.

The more I struggle, the more they were getting further. Eventually my whole body was under water. Everything felt weird . I couldn’t see anything for a awhile. My body came to a stop but I still float mid air.

There was nothing but me … and the teen girl from before. The one with brown hair . She carried a confused expression but that soon change. Her face held a frown. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. But you could tell she was crying by her face turning red. 

I brought my hand up to rub her cheeks. She started to crying. Her tears float up . The girl brought her self closer to me. I didn’t realize I was crying myself. Something about her made me cry tears of joy . She then pulled herself away and wiped her face. The teen pulled smile on face before saying something 

‘ I miss you ‘ 

I smiled for bit before trying to saying something. But she beat me too it 

‘ I love you mo… ‘ she was cut of. When we both brought our hands to hold each other. 

 

———————-

I jolt awake with a sharp pain in my stomach. My voice made a weird noise. Which made Matt drop something in and kitchen before rushing to my side. His face was red and carried an worrisome expression.

 

“ EDD are you okay? Should I call your doctor ? Should I take to the hospital?” He panicked 

“ I think it’s a bit early for that so don’t worry” I laughed. I got up from the couch. “ I’m go see what tom is doing “ I whispered.

He just nod and payed no to attention to me . As I walk down the hall I notice empty paint cans. I was a bit confuse but then I saw Tom cover in a soft yellow paint.he turn to me and blush.

 

“ mind telling me what are doing?” I asked.

He smirked “ well close your eyes”. He said as he came behind me and cover my eyes. I just nodded and let him lead the way. 

“ okay . Open your eyes when I count to three. 1 … 2 … 3”. He removed his hands from my eyes. And I open my eyes to see what he had down.

The room was paint in a pastel yellow. a crib white face the wall. Along with a matching changing table. Everything in the room matched. My eye started to water. I turn to face Tom holding a bag.

“ here open it”.

I was confuse but I still open it the small bag. My lips started to trample a bit. I didn’t realize I was crying. Tom looked at me for awhile. Before he pulled me into a hug. We stood like that until I pulled away. 

I clutch the small bear that use to sit on top of Tom’s counter. “ are you sure? This means a lot to you?” I cried.

He nodded before responding. “ I want Isa to have. Besides I’m too old to have it.” he smiled

The was a small pause before I said something “ Tom I love you. I want to be with. “ 

 

Tom pulled me closer. “ I want to be with you too. I want you and Isa to be safe.” he buries face into my hair.

“ Tom this might be weird but… I want you to be Isa’s father figure. I want her to know that if she can’t come to me she can go to you.” I smiled 

“ I can do that. I’ll make sure she safe. Make sure she knows I’ll be there for her.” he also smiled.

 

We stayed hugging for a couple more minutes before we both pulled away.

“ so we’re basically dating?” He laughed.

I punch his shoulder and laughed “ yeah we are “. I said I fell on to him for a hug.

He held me tight. 

Tom was someone I could always lean on.


	11. Through different eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know that I love and appreciate you. Also don’t kill me for this chapter

I was awaken at the crack of dawn. My alpha was resting his head on my stomach. He kept a proactive grip on me. To make sure no harm comes to his mate and soon to be child.

We broke apart once a stack of paper was throw at us. I pulled myself up to take the papers. It turns out it was a file. It was obviously a mission. I looked to see tord expression.

“ pat I have assigned you to a important mission” he smiled. 

“ wait no, your not going send my pregnant husband. He could get hurt.” Paul cried 

“ trust me Paul. No harm would come to him. And I think he would be good for this mission.” He laughed .

“ what do I have to do.?” I ask 

“ glad you ask. You are to kidnap the person in the file. No harm is to come to him. Paul and I are going to follow you. I’ll follow by foot and he will follow by car. Find a way to get this person alone”. He stated .

“ where would I even find him?” I asked.

He smiled and laughed “ look at the files “.

——————

I waited at class that supposive omega was at. It took a while but he was here. 

The omega looked every energetic and funny. He wore a green hoodie and his brown hair almost cover his eyes. During the whole class he stood there every quite in till the teacher call him out. It look as if he was crying.

He introduced himself as Edd. Yup that’s the guy. It took awhile for the class to finish. But when it was my chance. I followed the tiny omega. 

I decided to listen in to his conversation that he had on the phone. Something about a car breaking down. This was my chance to talk to him.

“ woah you sounded really mad” I Laughed.

“ yeah my friends broke my car and I have to wait”.He laugh also.

“ why don’t you ask your mate to pick you up?” I asked

he had a sadden expression “ he’s not in the picture, and I don’t think I have ever saw you before.” he sounded unhappy 

“ i’m sorry to hear that, and I’m not from here, I was just visiting family and they said I should try some classes while I'm here .” I lied. 

There was a long pause before I started to talk to him again.

“ so if your friends can’t pick you up why don’t I walk you back?” I asked as I slipped on my jacket and grab an umbrella.

“ no it’s fine, you don’t have to.” He said as he backed away and shook his head no .

“ no I insist please.” I said cheerfully.

It took awhile for me to convince him . But I got him to say yes

I opened the door for the target.I just followed him to his house.I spotted Paul following us . to distract him I started a conversation 

“ so edd what do you plan on naming your kid?” I asked.

“ ohh isadora I thought it was a really unique name, I was gonna name her a norwegian name but I didn’t really like how it sound, also it probably is going to butcher horribly when teacher calls her for roll. In the future ” he laughed.

I thought to myself that’s a bit odd but that’s fine “ So I’m assuming you’re having a girl?” I asked with a cheerful tone.

“So do have any ideas for naming for your kid?” He asked.

“ well my husband said if it’s a boy, he wants it to be finnley because he thinks it a really unique or we both want it to tie to our culture. Like cela or Florian or Anki or jan.” The conversation brought a smile on my face 

“ woah those are cool names, that kid is gonna be a cool person when they grow up, so you don’t know the gender yet?” he smiled

“ well I wanted to keep it a surprise. But my husband so impatient.it's really cute.”My cheeks turn pink.

 

This omega doesn’t deserve what’s coming. I can’t let him get kidnap by tord.I wanted him to be save. To make sure he was save. I turn to see tord following us by foot. He had piece of cloth.

My thoughts were stop once Edd said something.

“ oh we’re almost to my house.” He frowned.

“ aww it was nice talking to you Edd. I hope we meet each in future.Maybe our kids can be friends”. I gave a smile as a signal to stay safe and someone was coming..

“ Yeah maybe… Oh wait maybe I can introduce you to my friends” he suggested .

I decided to leave and wait for tord to yell at me. So I ran down the neighborhood before a car approached me.

“ PAT IN THE CAR NOW” tord yelled.

I got in the car I knew what was coming.

“ so you disobey my orders why?” He asked with a creepy smile.

“ my instincts got the best of me sir” I clutch my pants and looked away from him.

“ please explain more soldier”he said in a every cold tone.

“ I didn’t want harm to come to him. I believe he deserves to raise his child beside him and his friends”. I had to come up with a excuse to keep them safe for awhile.

“ besides sir I think raising the child at young age and them mostly being around hideouts and military bases won’t be safe for them. It’s best for Edd and raise her until she of age and can able understand why“ I said.

Tord looked at me before saying anything. “ hmmm I’ll listen just this once but that doesn’t mean you are off the hook”. He sighed.

I took a deep breath before closing my eyes. That’s was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah anyways I felt that fanfic was to fluffy and it need some angst so here we are my dudes.


	12. Really important note

Wow I haven’t post anything for this fanfic. 

So here’s the thing. At first I was busy with school and I couldn’t really get to writing. But i started to realize I couldn’t write the next chapter at all ( by the way it was supposed to be the last chapter besides a bonus side chapter I thought of writing). I kept getting stuck,deleting ,and rewriting. Nothing felt right to me. I don’t want end the story with no ending and I want to continue it. I had big plans for this fanfic. I consider doing second story with Edd’s daughter. And I don’t think I’ve lost interest of this fanfic I still trying to finish it. But I don’t think I can do it any time soon. There just some things I need to resolve with myself before this story ends . So sorry for leaving all of you hang . I hope you can understand

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I don't know if someone will like this. I'm probably gonna get killed for writing this. 
> 
> If there's an error please tell me.
> 
> Also I suck at writing smut.


End file.
